star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SpartanPro1/Mithril Warfare Cygni In Action Chapter 2
Out in the vastness of deep space, was the humungous space ship/Air troop carrier, of the Phoenixes and the Perseus squads. A new day has come, and the Cygni teams, got up early in the morning to get something down their stomachs. The Air Troop Carrier had a little training room that the team had planned on going to afterwards. Cygni 1, who was the first person to arrive, met a purplish armor that walked directly toward him. Next to this mysterious armor was the Phoenix Commander. “Good morning soldier” said the Phoenix Commander. “Morning…Uh, who is this?” “Ah yes you see, well this is your…how you say, your recruitment. She has been training with some of our best skilled men we have on this ship, and MAN does she have skill!” “Her?” said Cygni 1. “Yes, I am a female” Said the purple Cygni. The commander of the ship replied, “You guys have an odd number of people, and the more help that you can get during these tough times the better.” “I don’t know what to say commander.” “No need, there is an invasion going on out there so, compliments to us” Smiled Commander Phoenix. The Commander then nodded his head, “Make sure to tell the Col. so she’ll know what to do.” He then left the room, and not counting the other guys: Perseus, thunder, etc that was in the training room as well, it was just the 2 of them. “So, what is your name?” She then replied, “My name is Arielle.” Cygni 1 shook his head up and down, “Oh…When did you first start?” “Well, Ever since the dreadful creatures started terrorizing not only my city, but the whole PLANET. I was known for having good fighting skills, and joined the army before the invasion started.” “Do you like what you’re doing?” She then replied, “I DON’T KNOW, I am doing this to end the invasion, and protect the innocent people…” There was an awkward silence, then Cygni 1 responded, “What city do you liv-“ LOOK, I DO NOT KNOW, I JUST WANT TO KILL THESE NO GOOD CREATURES FOR GOOD.” “Sorry, what’s your problem?” “I don’t have a problem; it’s just none of your business that’s all.” “NO, THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU because you are talking to me like I am a little kid…” Arielle then sat down on a bench and replied, “I’m sorry, I have not been the same ever since the invasion started.” “…Well, you mind telling me what happened? I might be able to help you out.” (Sigh) ''“Ever since the aliens attacked the planet, we were gave warning to evacuate, but me, my family, and the rest of neighboring cities procrastinated on doing so, and as a result we had to learn the hard way. The aliens came to our city before we know it and….they….they…captured my parents, and I never saw them again…” Cygni 1 did not say a word. “We carried an N-k47 in our home for emergencies like this, so I managed to use the weapon to protect myself. I also managed to escape by a passing military truck; they asked me to help out, and with a few years of training, I became good enough to join. They taught me proper techniques and I naturally had good fighting skills.” “Well, I am very sorry to hear that” said Cygni 1”These aliens are going to pay for trying to take away our planet.” Minutes later, the rest of the team arrived, including the Col. When Cygni 1 told the Col. everything, the Col. asked Arielle to come with him. “Its ok number 1, she’s just having a bad day I’m sure” said Cygni 3. “Yea, yea…Well anyways, have there been any sightings of aliens ever since we left Summitville?” replied Cygni 1. “No, but we will have to go back down to Earth, we can’t just let them take our planet…” “Wow” said Cygni 1, “Arielle said the same exact thing.” “Who, that girl in the Purplish armor?” “Yup, she said she joined the army before the invasion started, and had quote-on-quote, mad skills with fighting.” “hm” smiled Cyngi 3. “Well anyways, I am going to find the Commander and ask him what is about to happen next, b/c I really don’t know where things will go from here, so I will see you later.” “Ok” replied number 1, “OH, and good luck dealing with that Arielle person” Said Cygni 3. “Yea ok thanks, I will…” The Air troop Carrier had a long command center at the front of the ship, and that is where Commander Phoenix is at. While the Carrier is moving gradually through the silence of space, the commander was having a scary flashback moment: ''(Cygni 1-“You promised to protect these people”…”What if there are more people we left behind?” “We are going to lose this invas-“You will have let the whole world down.” Speedling comes up to him and said, “Sir…SIR” Flashback ends) The Commander immediately looks at one of the men speaking to him. “I’m sorry to interrupt you sir, but do you know where we are headed?” Commander Phoenix slowly walks towards the large window, looking out in space. “''Sigh'', we can’t just abandon our planet…” The few men in the command center were looking at each other and then the man speaking to him said, “So what do you suppose we do?” “We will stay out here for now, get our weapons, and other things settled” Implied the Commander, “With all of us working together, we can’t lose this war, WE JUST CAN’T besides, the invasion is NOT over.” “Um Commander, one of the main controls is malfunctioning” said operator number 1. “We got an unidentified object in our radar, and we are approaching it!” The Col. looked at the radar. There was a big red sphere along with a bunch of red dots meaning foes, not friends. “What do you think that is sir?” When the commander was trying to find out the answer, Cygni 3 immediately came in and said, “You have a moment commander?” “Not now, I am busy…” replied the phoenix. Getting closer to this mysterious looking object, the people started to tell some of the characteristics of the thing. This object was brownish and it was about the size of Earth, looking out the window. This object is called the death sphere, it had a bright purple force field around it, and it was where the aliens are coming from. “QUICK SOUND THE ALARM!” said Phoenix commander. “That doesn’t look good” said Cygni 3. Beep, Beep, Beep After the alarm sounded the citizens from Summitville have no idea what is going on, and the people in charge of watching over the civilians are asking them to keep calm. Meanwhile, the Perseus squads, Phoenix, and Cygni troops were all at the command center moments later. “Do you think they can spot us because if they can, they would be shooting at us right now” said one of the Perseus troops, whose question was not answered. “That is probably where the aliens are coming from” said Phoenix Trooper three. While there were tons of people crowded at the Command Center, the commander had something to say and the room was full of noise…“Everybody listen up, according to our advanced radar, we have indicated that this mysterious sphere has a purple force field around it. We can’t just shoot willy nilly because not only it is protected, but they might spot us and shoot.” The phoenix commander walked to one of the people watching and tracking the radar. “Can you pinpoint any sign of where the force field is powered? Do we have the technology to do that?” “Let me see what I can do” Said one of the operators. The Commander went back and spoke to the large crowd, “I don’t think they can see us from here b/c if they did, we would definitely know about it.” Commander then snapped his fingers to the operators, “Quick while we got a chance let’s turn back around.” “Yes sir!” said operator number 2. While the operators were following orders, one of the Phoenix troops saw a spider on the ground, but luckily for him he stepped on it… “What, so we are just going to act like we haven’t seen a got dam thing?” said Phoenix 2. “We are just stepping away a bit; don’t want to be too close where they might eventually spot us.” “Sir, I am picking up the location where the shield is being powered, and no surprise that it is coming from earth.” “Ugh of course, but where on Earth?” said Commander Phoenix. “Here, listen to this. An automated female voice came on one of the big screens and spoke, “Suspicious purple energy is being generated miles away from human civilization. According to radar, energy is being generated somewhere on the North Pole.” “The North Pole?!, why the hell is it being powered there, it has to be a reason…” The operator then replied, “Well in order to find out, we need to go to the main generator, and find out exactly what is powering that thing.” “Team Cygni, Perseus Squads, come here…” When they gathered around, Col. Cygni was the first to reply, “Yes Sir.” “We got to find a way to deactivate that shield on the sphere; it is located on planet Earth, the North Pole. Meaning, if they had built it there then there are some creatures guarding it now I’m sure.” “We can go find it sir, you can count on us.” “We will supply you with more weapons and ammo because no telling what type of creatures your team might face, where is your new teammate Arielle?” “I’m right here.” She said who was in the back of the crowd. “You have to go with them to help the mission, and you do what the Col. says understood?” “Yes…” “That is NOT the response I expect out of you…'IS THAT UNDERSTOOD'?” “Understood Commander.” The phoenix Commander then left the commander center. “Teams come with me; we have drop pods that you all can use to safely drop you somewhere near the main generator.” While getting prepared for a risky mission, the Phoenix troops stayed on the big ship to protect everyone inside. A recon sniper wearing a Draco armor, lead the phoenix team to a certain room that was about 3 stories high. The Draco soldier went to another small room by himself and when he got back, held a mysterious weapon of some sort. “Since you guys are staying on this ship, because of your bravery and courage, I present you guys with an upgrade.” The Phoenix team could not believe their eyes. “Why did you choose us?” “You guys are higher in rank just like everybody else, and you will need the big guns when protecting the citizens. Don’t worry, the other troops will be getting something else as well, we just don’t have enough for everybody and besides, you guys will be staying here, so there is no need to give you guys a gun that makes you move faster b/c it’s already too POWERFUL.” One of the confused Phoenix troopers then replied “Well, what is that big thing?” “This good sirs is the M-Z7B2. It’s capable of doing massive damage obviously, and it of course is pretty heavy just like the golden machine gun, but even deadlier with a twist in my opinion.” The Phoenix troops just kept staring at the weapon and did not say a word. “We were thinking of stopping there, but then we figured hey, why not add a chainsaw at the end.” “Wow, so that’s the sharp spinning thing at the end” said Phoenix trooper 3. Draco quickly replied, “I’m not even done yet, Just like the plasma neo shooting plasma balls, this weapon shoots out pumpkins….So yeah, we worked very hard on this.” “So it’s more of a gun for Halloween right?” said Phoenix trooper 1. “I guess you can say that, but I can’t let you guys have it just like that, we are still doing some testing on this; besides, you guys still have your golden machine guns don’t you all?” “Of course” replied Phoenix Trooper 2. “Well, use that for now, that will be all gentlemen.” Before Draco had left the Phoenixes, Draco was caught curious by one of the phoenixes feet. “What is that red brownish stain on your shoes?” “Oh, there was a spider back at the Command Center room but don’t worry, it’s gone.” Draco turned back around and left saying to himself, “Is there any bug exterminators on this ship?” Back at the drop pod center located on the right side of the ship on the 3rd level, the perseus and Cygni squads saw the drop pods, and they were a bit skeptic. “Have you guys ever used these things before?” Spoke Col. Cygni. “Actually no…” said one of the operators. “Really guys? Really?, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!” “Look, I am just following orders from the commander; you just have to ask him.” The commander rushed into the room filled with all of the drop pods. “You guys ready?” Col. Cygni replied, “Why do you want us to get on that thing, and you guys have actually never tested it before?” “Because I am certain that it can work Mr. Colon-“ “But that’s just your theory, can’t we just do like we did when we left Earth, go down into the atmosphere?” interrupted Col. Cygni. “'LOOK, DO NOT TRY TO ARGUE WITH ME COLONEL', we can’t let this huge thing descend to Earth because number 1, we don’t have time to waste number 2, I don’t think this Ship Carrier can withstand the -40° conditions and number 3, we have citizens on this ship, WE DON’T WANT THEM TO FREEZE TO DEATH.” “Sir, I think this ship may be able handle the conditions, maybe we’ll just drop them off a couple feet to the ground or something” Said operator 1. “Yea, I think you are just over reacting” added Perseus 2. “Fine, you guys seem like you know what you all are talking about. Tell the guys controlling this carrier to take us down to Earth. You better hope this works Colonel...” The ship had gone away from the Alien Space station, but once the Commander had ordered to descend down to Earth in the North Pole, everyone’s eyes were narrowed. The men on the Ship were tracking exactly where on the North Pole is the generator, and it wasn’t easy. “What do you think guys, should we descend?” said Cygni 3. “That is what we are going to do, or at least plan to” said operator 1. “Besides, you convinced the Commander to do it. Anyways, it might take a while to go back to Earth, then down to the atmosphere and everything. One thing you all will use is the Drop pods once we hit the atmosphere and not above, anyone want to volunteer?” No one raised their hand, nor said a thing. “Fine, let’s just land on the North Pole, and see where we can go from there.” “We will get our weapons ready, and meet you when it’s time” Said Colonel Cygni. “Good like you said we will let you know when we are ready.” Replied operator 1 The teams went to their bunkers, which was located in the lower level of the ship. While the Cygni troops were in the bunker for about 10 minutes, someone knocked on the door. “Hey can you get the door number 1?” “What, are you too lazy to do it yourself?” “No, I am busy right now.” “''(Sigh) yeah right” said Cygni 1. When he opened the door, a man with a perseus armor was standing outside. “Hey there Cygni” “Oh, hey there what’s up?” “Just came to wish you guys luck, it’s going to be a long war, and anything could happen out there.” “Thank you so much um….uhhhh” “OH, my name is Jerald.” ''(Perseus Squad 1) Well good luck to you as well Jerald, as long as we stick together, we should be ok; after all, teamwork is an important thing….Well uh…Oh, do you know where we are supposed to go once it’s time to get dropped off?” “I think we meet at the drop pods, but that’s just my opinion” said Jerald. “Yea, I’m sure commander Phoenix will tell us, I just hope he is still not mad.” “He’s not mad” said Jerald, “he just gets irritated when there is a huge war going on, and someone tells him what to do, when he thinks he knows what he’s doing.” “You’re probably right… Well I, or WE will see you later on once it is time to get on those drop pods” said Cygni 1. “Ok, see ya soon…” Cygni 1 then closed the door. “Who was that?” said Cygni 3 “It was one of our teammates wishing us good luck.” “Oh, well get ready soldier, it is going to be COLD out there!” “Yea, I know” replied Cygni 1. “How long are we going to stay here?” said Arielle. “Until they call us don’t worry, we will know when that time comes.” Cygni 1 stepped into the closet to get a sniper rifle, set it on his bed, and sat down. “What about the Colonel, where is he?” “I don’t know he’s most likely with the Commander maybe…” “Ok, well about the way I treated you when I first met you, I am sorry, I di-“ “You don’t have to apologize, its ok.” Interrupted Cygni 1. “Can I come with you all on the mission?” “Of course, you are one of us now, just make sure to stay together with the group.” “I will.” As the Giant Carrier ship was slowly moving through space not knowing when it’s time for the mission, the Colonel was actually in the command Center alone, standing in front of the big window with his arms crossed staring at the vastness of Space… Category:Blog posts